


pastime

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He follows and watches. She knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pastime

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy?

He had been on a business trip to Konoha. It was never meant to lead to this. She just had to be there looking like she did. She was petite, shy, and blushing an awful lot. She was reserved, doing her best not to stand out. And he noticed her. He remembered her from the Chuunin Exam years ago when she was almost killed by her cousin.

Tsunade was speaking. He didn't know what she had said for he was not paying attention to her. His focus was on the Hyuuga girl. She was so timid, yet there was no threat of danger. Why? Was it just in her nature? Was she not used to being in the same room as this many people? Was she intimidated? Or was she still fearful of him, the bloodthirsty monster that he had once been.

A part of him still retained the blood-lust thought it was not as strong as it had been before. Still, he continued to eye her. Her eyes were down until she felt someone staring at her. Her breathing quickened, and her palms became sweaty. Hesitantly, she looked up. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she tore away and gazed down at the floor.

Her blush had reddened. He wondered if it were because of him. Tsunade asked him a question, and he nodded absentmindedly. He didn't care for politics much. He hated paperwork. He only became Kazekage to prove to the people of the Sand Village that he really had changed. And he was true to his word; he had changed. It was all because of Naruto. He wanted to protect them now. But that didn't mean that he liked the responsibilities that came along with it.

Tsunade coughed and told him that the meeting was over. He was extremely thankful. He felt trapped and stuffy in her office. The amount of people in there didn't help much either. He was rather glad—you could say—that the Hyuuga girl was there. She was an intriguing little thing. They filed out Tsunade's office shortly after that. He noticed the that the Hyuuga girl—Hinata—had gone off somewhere away from the group.

Curious, he decided to follow her. Gaara was a master at keeping quiet. It took him no effort to follow her silently without her noticing.

Hinata knew he was following her. She had grown since he had last seen her. She wasn't the weak little girl he saw during her battle with Neji. She was stronger now and much more observant. She, however, decided to pretend to not notice him. Causing trouble was the last thing Hinata wanted. After making it to the training ground, she started her usual routine.

Gaara stood among the trees and observed her. Hinata was a bit unnerved but continued with her training.

It had been two hours now since they've been there. She had trained relentlessly. Gaara had to admit, he was slightly impressed. Her dedication was something else. The only other person that he knew that surpassed her in this area was Naruto. Hinata dropped to the ground, panting heavily. He was still there. As she wiped the sweat from her forehead, she began to wonder why.

She was not the strongest or prettiest out there. Her younger sister even surpassed her in technique and skill. Her Byakugan was not special. Neji definitely mastered it better than she had. So, why? Too tired to think anymore, she headed home.

Gaara watched her as she left. Her figure grew smaller and smaller until he could no longer distinguish between her and the background. He left the training ground and made his way back to the hotel. All the while, a certain Hyuuga was on his mind the entire time. It had gotten considerably darker once he arrived at his destination.

He had nothing else to do. Two hours had already passed, and he was quite bored. The Hyuuga girl entered his thoughts once more. Against his "better" judgment, he left through the window and headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

How convenient. Her room had a balcony. Not only that, there was a window on the other side of her room where a tree had been planted. A long, sturdy branch stuck out close to it. The leaves could hide a person six feet tall. Gaara smirked. He quite liked the arrangement of her room. It fit his taste. It made stalking easier.

Well, Gaara would never admit that he was stalking her. It was merely an observation to him. Besides, he was bored. A Kazekage can do what he wants. He stood on the branch and watched her. Hinata could feel his eyes poring into her. She was getting uncomfortable. He had already watched her train. That wasn't such a big deal, but this? This was just borderline stalking. No, actually, it was stalking, she decided.

She brushed her luscious, long, blue hair. Getting into bed wasn't exactly the most appealing idea to her right now. The thought of him watching her sleep caused her great discomfort. She was awfully sleepy though. She had to do something. Mustering up her courage, she opened her balcony doors and stepped out.

"K-Kazekage-sama, I-I know you are there. P-please leave. I-I would rather not be watched wh-while I am sleeping," she managed to stutter out.

Gaara "hnned" and stepped out from the shadows. He gracefully leaped onto her balcony. Hinata was amazed. He was so elegant and agile. Not to mention the fact that he was absolute an eye-candy. She gasped softly.

"Wh-what are you d-d-doing here, Kazekage-sama?"

"I was bored," he replied simply.

She knew it was a lame excuse but didn't question him further. They stood there awkwardly for what seemed like almost an eternity. She decided to speak.

"I-I didn't know th-that stalking was a hobby of yours, Kazekage-sama," she joked lightly.

He glared at her. His pride would never allow him to admit that what he was doing was indeed stalking. She shrank under his glare.

"I am not stalking. You just happen to live near this tree," he said.

Another lame excuse. With that, he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Sure enough, that wasn't the last time he stalked her. He had done it again and again. He did it until his very last day in Konoha. Oddly enough, Hinata had gotten used to it. In fact, she felt a bit flattered that someone so powerful and handsome would take an interest in her and take time out of his day to follow her around. She came to see him off with most of the former Rookie 9. He looked bored and seemed like he wanted this to end already.

Once everyone had said their farewells, she came up to him, shyly. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at her.

"Ummm, g-goodbye, Kazekage-sama. I...I am looking forward t-to your next visit here," she mumbled the last part.

Gaara had heard. He "hnned" once more. "I look forward to visiting again."

That was the end of that. He left with his siblings back to Suna. They didn't get to see each other often. But when he did come for a business trip, he would always make time for his new-found hobby. Still, he wouldn't admit that it was stalking. It didn't matter. Hinata liked the attention, and she growing rather fond of him. They were on last name bases now.

Each farewell after the first always ended with, "Until next time."


End file.
